dont make me regret this
by frostylove1
Summary: when the black widow finds herself in a cell with loki she slowly spins a web that she knows nothing about loki will put her nerves to the test friend ships will be broken and bound and coupls will start to be singles the web that only one person made is the one that will catch evey one
1. meeting the so called devil

Paste your document here...

He had been in this cell for two day two and not one single soul had come to check on him. How he itched to get out .he heard a footstep from behind him a Cheshire cat smile formed against his lips. There are not many people that can sneak up on me you know he sneered. Well I'm not many people Natasha replied. The black widow typed the code in for the cell to open the doors slid open silent as a mouse. Are you really that foolish woman Loki said barley above a whisper. no but unfortunately for you I'm under instructions to beat the living day light out of you if you so much as lay a finger on me and if I can't handle it Hawke eye will have an arrow though your eye socket in less than 10 seconds Natasha raved. Oh you mean the circus runt the one that I simply broke down into a what do you migardians call it oh right lap dog Loki said amusingly it must truly burn… him he punctuated to be around a beauty such a you did you know he counts the days sense you left he waits for you to come back to him but deep down he knows that you won't Loki snidely remarked. The woman before him flinched at his words. No you don't want a man like Barton you want a dark and mysterious man you won't him to be an equivalent to yourself now tell if I'm right you mewling quim Loki said maliciously .your exactly right Natasha lashed out. He was taken aback by her words. I lied about Barton being near and about there being cameras it's just me every ones gone for a break if you're wondering why no one's been here Natasha reveled. In all my years has a woman ever been able to tell me what I'm thinking Loki said his barley over a whisper. In all my days have a man ever made me see red Natasha stated. They say that if a woman knows what you're thinking and a man makes you see colors he or she is the one for you he remarked playfully. Loki closed the gap between the two with two single strides he was so closed to her she could smell the scent of Italian lavender on his body .what luscious lips you have how I would love to taste them he said cautiously. In one swift movement he placed his lips onto hers they were soft as rose pedals he heated the kiss up by moving against her lips. She made no assertion to push him away he placed his tongue at the crease of her lips. Seeking permission to go in she granted him access by parting his lips his tongue probed around her mouth. She started to move her tongue against his making a battle against their tongues the widow seemed to come to her senses by pushing him away . No she spat out forcefully. The dark prince glared at her. You know as much as I know we both enjoyed that kiss he said tenderly. Loki came to the realization that he liked this woman she had far more moxy than any asgardian woman had. Stop it I didn't enjoy a thing and don't talk to me like that she commanded. What are you talking about woman Loki said softly? You're talking to me way different in these tender and soft tones I'm the enemy you shouldn't be falling for me and neither should I be falling for you she admitted. You're falling for me he stated when I saw you in the hallway the only thing I could think about for the rest of the day was you she admitted. As I to I haven't stop thinking about you why am I falling for my enemy I've never been compromised never he remarked. Loki she called why are you taking over the earth or midgard as you call it she questioned .why should I tell you he asked calmly because despite of you not knowing me I know that you know that you can trust me now I ask you this again why are you taking over ear midgard she corrected herself . She could see the cogs in his head turning he had been looking at the ground some time now. Then out of nowhere I do not wish to take over your realm someone is simply using my body to do its work when if ell from the bifrost I found myself in a realm the great heimindale himself couldn't even see. In exchange for my life they told me I would help the take over your realm it is controlling me just as it commanded me to control Barton he reviled. What does feel like? You know…being controlled she questioned. I can see everything but I feel as if I can't move a muscle of my own accord like I'm the puppet and it is the puppeteer I must warn you Natasha he will soon be back in my mind to make the next blow I have been trying my best to gain some type of control on what he can and cannot do I have minimized many of the casualties that midgard would have suffered Loki reviled. Like how what do you mean you managed to kill eighty people in night Natasha lashed. Loki dropped his head in defeat and guilt. like I said before I see everything I talk but when I talk I do not talk in his tongue I talk in your midgardian language so I can tell you different things that will help you a…. Loki stop talking as he searched the room there's someone coming I must for warn you that I will not be myself around your other crew members I can't risk them finding out I am not trying to take over your world I have no intention to and I will fight to my last breath so that your world will not be enslaved by those dreadful creatures Loki confided. Loki I'm going to ask you something that wanted to ask you in that hallway out there and please for peats sake don't make me regret this ….she stammered. Kiss me all in that one command took away his hesitation he pushed his lips down forcefully to hers this time already having entrance into her mouth their tongues battled each other onto they found they couldn't breathe Loki broke the kiss with a tug of his lips he kissed the top of her forehead and pecked her cheek you should go there starting to come back Loki commented how do you know that Natasha said with a questioning glance. I can sense and here more than the average person I do suggest you at least get your hands around my neck though Loki chided. Why Natasha remarked because no one must know about the two of us Loki Natasha was walking out of the cell Hawkeye entered the room the cell was being held in. Nat he giving you any trouble because I'm itching to beat the smirk off his face Clint bellowed. Foolish man you are with a flick of his wrist Loki sent Clint flying to the other side of the room. Actually it would be beating the false bravado out of you Loki said amusingly.


	2. wide eyed

Loki had told Natasha no lie when he said that it would come back to his mind for another blow. She was sitting at the conference table waiting to be briefed about how they would get Loki back .we need to kill that son of a gun so he can't execute any more civilians Clint vocalized. You shall do no such thing my brother may be the enemy right now but I know he is not truly in control of his actions he hasn't been for a while but in the name of the AL father you'll have Mjolnir through your chest before you even lay a breath on him Thor raged. Everyone in the room was standing thor had not yet seen what was behind him. What Thor mused?

Thor slowly pivoted on his feet to see what his team mates were staring all wide eyed about to find Loki unconious on the floor his hair mated an wet with blood there were cuts all over his face blood steadily spewing out .

There was a wound in his side that you could see from the cloth that had been torn from his shirt. Loki Thor whispered Thor turned to look at the director of shield and simply uttered one word help he pleaded everyone was still wide eyed. Where did he come from fury questioned? The questioned seemed to enrage Thor but he still held together for his brother's sake. Some of my people including my brother are born with magic so more than likely he teleported himself here before he became unconscious Thor finished. There was silence following his words well somebody call the med bay Natasha broke into the eerie silence that had befell them. Captain will you pick up the prisoner and carry him to the med bay please fury quipped. Yes sir Steve answered. Do not do Thor chided and why should he not you won't the help don't you I could just go grab an ice tea and some popcorn and watch him bleed out fury confessed.

Thor look as if he was on the brink of murder asgardian bone density is fifty times heavier than midgardians such as your self were as you way a hundred an ninety he weighs nine hundred and fifty now do you think you can pick him up thor questioned. No sir I cannot Steve answer. Thor slung Loki over his back making Loki grunt in protest. Loki's eye shot open on contact to thors back he let out a wail from the pain Thor possioned Loki on the floor. Stay awake Thor commanded. I can't I fill everything it feels like somebody ripping my hide off it found out I was trying to break free of its control Loki confessed. Who is this it you speak of Loki Thor questioned. Loki seemed out of breath all eyes were on him his breathing was labored i... i... i... It… it... Loki grunted out.

He doesn't know its name he told me when he fell from the abyss that he entered a world that wasn't a part of the nine realms and in a bargain for his life he was to take over midgard but it doesn't trust him so it takes over his mind to control his body as he did Barton and when he's through he leaves Natasha implored. Sh. sh... She's right Loki said before falling into unconsciousness. All gazes were on her how you knew this agent Romanov fury questioned. When everyone was away from the ship me and Loki had a not so pure meeting he made snide remarks and I threw some back at him he kissed me I pushed him away I told him what he was thinking he made me see red and I told him to kiss me he told me not to tell you guys about him not being in control because it would find out he betrayed him and we kissed a little bit more until he sensed everyone coming back Natasha reviled. Whelp sorry to spoil your revelation double 007 but your boyfriends becoming pale as that vampire kid of twilight tony joked it is of no matter stark my brother is healing himself he will be tired when he wakes but he will be healed none the less thor commented.

Loki woke up in a bed with some one snuggled up to him he looked down to find fiery red curls he kissed the corners of her lips and she imiedetly woke up. Hey she greeted hey he laughed out hi tony poked. Shit what the heck stark why are you in here Natasha probed. I just wanted to see if Edward was ok tony joked. My name is Loki Loki corrected softly. He really must have had someone in that noggin of his because the delusional freak that I met would have just tore my head off for even thinking I was worthy enough to look at him tony confessed. I am truly sorry for the trouble I caused you Loki said.

Brother Loki heard from the door as Thor stepped in the room giving tony a questioning glance. Yes th… brother Loki corrected with a smirk thor came barreling to Loki giving him a bone crushing hug which made Loki hiss out in pain your crushing me you big oaf Loki chuckled. It seemed to make thor raise up and stiffen. Did you laugh brother Thor asked Loki chuckled more which made Thor wide eyed. Thor looked over to Natasha thank you I haven't heard or seen my brother laugh in a decade literally Thor thanked. Ok so whose hungry you reindeer games tony jabbed. not right now but if you would be so nice as to go and rip some of the tin foil of that suit of yours and put it over a plate I would very much appreciate it very much thank you Loki retorted. I'll have you know that its titanium alloyed ha beat that tony jested. My helmet is made of solid gold Loki stated calmly.

nt here...


End file.
